1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a medium. Specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing system for determining an input device from an image read by an image forming device, such as a camera, a scanner, and a copier, and switching user interfaces, an image processing method, and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the office environment, tasks in the workflow to make applications and to give approvals are performed by using a variety of documents, such as application forms, bills, receipts, order forms, and estimate sheets. Such documents each have a fixed format and the task in the workflow is specified for each format.
Further, as documents in the office environment, besides the previously-described documents whose format is fixed, there are documents to be shared with the persons concerned at the time of undertaking tasks, such as conference materials and proposal documents. Such a document does not have a fixed format and it is not possible to specify the task in which the document is used from the format.
In recent years, application forms of paper are electronized by using the scanning function of a multifunction peripheral, or by using a document scanner, or the like, and application is performed as a workflow in the electronic form. In this case, it is considered that image data is input to the system from a device, such as a multifunction peripheral having electronized an application form of paper and then, the workflow related to the image data is advanced by a PC etc.
In recent years, the mobile terminal, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal, is provided with a camera, and it is made easy for the mobile terminal to perform photographing. Because of this, it is considered that also in the task in which a document is electronized by performing the previously-described scan, an image photographed by the mobile terminal is used. Further, it is also considered that the workflow is advanced from the mobile terminal, not from a PC.
On the other hand, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-118863, there is a technique to perform character recognition for an image read by a scan and to display candidates of the operation to be performed next or setting values on a screen based on the result of character recognition.